This invention relates generally to eye compresses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gelatin based elongated disc having therapeutic plant extracts which forms a disposable eye compress for relieving eye irritation.
Eye compresses employing either liquid soaked gauze pads or gel filled polyurethane xe2x80x9cmasksxe2x80x9d for relieving swelling and providing general comfort to the eye area are well known and commercially available. Existing eye compresses either wet the eyelid with an odorless topical solution or distribute coolness to the eyebrow and cheek bone area.
Although the use of eye compresses to relieve irritated eye tissue is not new, the compresses themselves have traditionally been less than ideal. The placement of a gel filled mask over the eyes deprives the eyelid area of coolness. Although liquid soaked pads target the eyelid area, the pads warm almost immediately upon contact with the skin. Further, existing eye compresses do not employ the benefits of aroma therapy.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel eye compress which is comprised of a gelatinous material that can be manufactured in an economical fashion and include therapeutic substances. Such a novel eye compress is needed which may employ the benefits of aroma therapy, and is specifically designed to conform to the shape of the eye and adhere to it. Additionally, what is needed is an eye compress which is packaged so as to be easily used while retaining the benefits of its composition. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a novel eye compress generally comprised of a cooled, gelatinous disk, free of cloth pads, having a convex face configured to overlie a typical human eye and surrounding margin of tissue so that therapeutic plant extracts and oils within the gelatinous disk can relieve and reduce irritation of the eye and surrounding tissue. The gelatinous disk is specifically comprised of a mixture of deionized water, 300 blum gelatin powder, therapeutic plant extracts, peg 40 hydrogenated castor oil, methylparaben, diazolidinyl, urea, a coloring agent, and aromatherapeutic oils.
The convex face of the disc includes a non-planar surface which presents a non-uniform, three-dimensional surface for contacting the eye. Preferably, this non-planar surface includes a swirl pattern. The gelatinous disc is housed in a rigid mold which corresponds to the shape of the gelatinous disc. The mold includes a plastic film removably covering an open face of the mold so as to hermetically seal the gelatinous disc within the mold. The mold containing the gelatinous disc is typically stored in a light-impermeable and resealable bag.
To make the eye compress, the hot deionized water, gelatin powder, therapeutic plant extracts, hydrogenated castor oil, methylparaben, diazolidinyl urea, coloring agent and aromatherapeutic oils are mixed to create a gelatinous mixture. The gelatinous mixture is then poured into the mold and cooled to form a cooled gelatinous disc having a convex face with a raised swirl design. The plastic film is attached to the mold to hermetically seal the gelatinous disc. The hermetically sealed mold housing the gelatinous disc eye compress is stored in the light-impermeable and resealable bag until use.
In use, a moisturizer is applied either to an eyelid and surrounding tissue area, or preferably to the convex face of the gelatinous disc itself. After removing the gelatinous disc from the mold, it is placed convex face down onto the eye and surrounding tissue in order to distribute coolness directly to the eye lid and under eye, area where puffiness occurs. This covered facial tissue is then allowed to absorb the benefits of the various therapeutic plant extracts and oils to further relieve irritation.